Caught Again
by burrollie
Summary: It's Nick's turn to sport the skirt…or something like that. This really is the last part and the end to Halloween Party…really. And yeah, it's mostly all smut. *blushes*  Please review and keep me inspired!


Disclaimer: I don't own, but wish I did :(

**A/N:** So many people asked for Nick's turn in the skirt that I couldn't get it off my mind. This really is the last part and the end to Halloween Party…really. And yeah, it's mostly all smut. *blushes*

Can be read alone, but is part of the **Halloween Party** story.

**Beta'd** by the wonderful impure_desire

"God, G…just like that," Nick moaned between staggering breaths.

"Baby, you fuck…so good." Nick didn't think he could hold out much longer. He needed to cum, though he didn't want this feeling to end.

"Fuck me harder, Greg." Nick was bucking his hips wildly. He grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed. He didn't want to cum yet. The feeling of his prostate being hit over and over and over again was just too damn good.

Nick didn't get this opportunity often, the chance to have himself stretched and full. Therefore, when it did happen, he needed the feeling to last.

"Please G, don't stop…hold out for me, baby…don't want this feeling…to ever end." Nick laid on his back, eyes closed tight and beads of sweat trailing down his temples. Keeping a tight hold on the base of his cock with his thumb and forefinger, he fondled his balls with the other three. Occasionally, he would run his fingers over the tight skin behind his balls, just to give himself a little more stimulation.

The pounding his ass was taking was becoming too much. He needed to cum. Slowly, he released the hold to the base of his cock when suddenly…the bed shifted. '_What the__―_'

"Jesus Christ, Greg!" Opening his eyes, Nick quickly removed the dildo from his ass and went to cover himself up when Greg stopped him. '_Shit, not again_.'

"Fuck, Nick. Don't stop." Greg ran his hand up Nick's thigh and slowly pushed the Texan's legs apart. Looking at his stretched entrance, he licked his lips and positioned himself between Nick's legs.

"Damn, Nick, this is the hottest thing I've ever seen." Greg let his eyes wander over Nick's body and stopped suddenly when he noticed something…unexpected.

"I stand corrected. _This_ is the hottest thing I've ever seen." Greg gestured to Nick's hips. "You're wearing my skirt," Greg whispered, as he ran his hand over the leather.

Embarrassed, Nick continued his attempt to hide his body. "What are you doing here anyway, Greg? I thought you were working a double."

"Got done early. It appears I need to get done early more often." Greg had opened the front of his jeans and was now stroking his own cock.

Nick was humiliated. Again. This is the second time Greg caught him masturbating while fantasizing about the younger man.

"Greg, can we please just forget about this?" Nick's brain told him to get off the bed, to run. Yet, his body had a completely different idea when Greg began to touch him.

"No, Nick. Tell me about this fantasy. What am I doing?" Greg placed his other hand on Nick ass cheek, fingers splayed with his thumb massaging Nick's hole while he continued to stroke himself.

This was the first time Greg had ever touched him _there. _They had only been together about a month, and so far, Greg was the only one who bottomed. Whenever the older man had wanted to try it, he chickened out. He knew Greg wanted to fuck him and was just waiting for him to ask. After their first night together, Greg was still hesitant when it came to initiating certain things in the bedroom. It didn't mean Nick's ass had never been penetrated, though. Ever since their first night together, Nick had been fantasizing about this and decided to take matters into his own hands.

The first time he found himself alone after his and Greg's conversation about what it felt like, he started touching himself in ways he never would have imagined. Initially, he only used his fingers, but found himself soon craving more. Every time he thought about telling Greg he wanted to bottom, he lost his nerve, and it just worked out that Greg would wind up in that position. Therefore, Nick did the next best thing; he bought himself a dildo. It wasn't as big as Greg but still felt incredible. He'd used it four times in the past month, and now he was caught.

"Please, Nick, don't make this like the last time. Don't push me away." Greg had moved closer and was now leaning over the Texan, still stroking himself while he continued to finger Nick's ass.

The last time Greg had caught Nick masturbating had been at Catherine's Halloween party. He had walked in on Nick jerking off in the bathroom and calling out the younger man's name. Nick had literally freaked out on Greg, who wound up in the hospital with a concussion and stitches in his head. The night didn't turn out all bad, for it was the first night that Nick and Greg fully admitted their feelings for each other and become a couple. Nick would not allow his embarrassment to cause his lover harm ever again.

"I won't, baby. I promise. Just keep doing that." Nick closed his eyes and just let the feeling of the _real_ Greg take over his body. "Oh, man…feels so much better than this thing." Nick lifted the dildo that was still in his hand and tossed it to the side of the bed.

"Where did you get that thing, anyway?" Greg asked while sucking on the older man's nipples and gently biting down on the pert, pink nubs.

"Got it…when I picked up the lube," Nick said breathlessly.

Smiling, Greg picked up the dildo and slowly inserted into Nick's well lubed ass.

"You image this is me, Nicky? When you're using it, do you image me fucking you hard?" Greg moved the dildo forcefully into Nick ass, hitting his prostate with each thrust. "Or do I do it nice and slow?" Greg slowed down the thrusting, but continued to hit Nick's sweet spot.

"You're fucking me…hard…yeah, real hard." Nick couldn't believe Greg had found out about his secret toy and was now fucking him with it. Nick loved the feeling of Greg controlling the dildo. It never felt this good when he was the one in control of it.

A few weeks back, Greg had sent him to the 'naughty store', as the younger man had dubbed it, to pick up lube. While he was there, he purchased the dildo and flavored lube in hopes that he and Greg could use them someday. It appeared today would be the day, at least the first day, that Greg got to try them.

"Is that flavored lube you're using?" Greg squinted to get a closer look at the bottle. Before Nick could even answer, Greg let out a guttural moan and replaced the dildo with his mouth.

"Fuck, Greg!" Nick's hip bucked at the first touch. He couldn't believe that Greg was actually rimming him. He was now getting fucked by Greg's tongue, and he knew he was about to lose it.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum…Jesus, Greg…" Nick had both hands gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Just do it, Nick. You got a head start on me anyway," Greg murmured against his opening as he continued to suck, lick and penetrate Nick hole. Greg moved his mouth from Nick's entrance and licked his way up to the older man's balls. He gently sucked each one before engulfing the Texan's cock and deep throating him. Nick often wondered how Greg was able to do this. He could only reason that his lover was meant to suck cock. Specifically, his cock. Pressing his nose against Nick's pubic hair, Greg started humming.

Seconds before he came, Greg removed his mouth, and stroked Nick a couple more times before the older man shot his creamy white load all over Greg's leather skirt. "Oh, man…oh, man…oh, man" Nick panted.

Greg slid two fingers into Nick and began gently massaging his prostate as the older man came down from his high.

"Too much, baby…too…sensitive," Nick breathlessly panted out. Greg only smirked and bit his bottom lip in response.

"Now that we got that one out of the way, tell me about this fantasy of your's. What am I doing to you?" Greg huskily asked He continued stroking himself and fingering Nick as he waited for him to reply.

"You're fucking me…making me yours." Nick was squirming under Greg's assault.

"Where are we? Are we in bed or somewhere else?" Nick had never role played before or spoken of his fantasies out loud. Though, with Greg stoking his bundle of nerves, jerking himself off and talking with a husky voice, Nick couldn't help but comply to his demands.

"Not in bed…we're…we're in the shower." Nick was slightly embarrassed to admit this. His fantasy had always been the same, being taken by Greg against the shower wall. At this very moment, though, he couldn't worry about embarrassment.

"Let's move this to the shower then, Mr. Stokes. I'm gonna fuck you good." Greg removed his fingers, leaving Nick with a feeling of emptiness. Greg continued to stroke his own cock as he got up off the bed.

Walking toward the bathroom, Nick realized Greg wasn't directly behind him and turned, noticing a questioning look on the blond's face as they made their way to the bathroom.

"I thought you said the skirt got lost?" Greg stopped walking, though continued to remove his cloths.

Nick was caught. He had told Greg his leather skirt was lost by the cleaners. In actuality, Nick never took it to the cleaners. He knew it was wrong. Hell, it was even a little disgusting. Even so, after the first time he used it while masturbating, he couldn't bring himself to get it cleaned. The smell of Greg, sex and dirty leather was exactly what he wanted when he touched himself to the thought of Greg and fantasized. He just hoped the younger man wouldn't notice that it wasn't clean.

'Ummm…" Nick was contemplating how to answer. He didn't need to think about it much longer, as Greg started to speak again.

"Damn, Nick." Greg, now completely naked, was pushing Nick through the bathroom door. "I can't believe you're actually wearing it. I knew the skirt was a kink or yours, but damn, I never thought you'd actually wear it."

Another one of Nick's dirty little secrets; he liked to wear it while masturbating. It made the fantasy more real. The skirt didn't quite fit him like it did Greg, as the younger man was much thinner than himself. Nick's hips were wider, so the skirt tended to ride up a little, exposing his ass cheeks when he stood. It also prevented him from zipping it up the back. Apparently, Greg didn't seem to mind.

"Don't take it off in the shower. I wanna hike that thing up over your ass while I fuck you," Greg said while adjusting the temperature of the water.

Nick couldn't believe they were really going to do this. His cock was already hard again and was pushing the front of the skirt out, making it ride up even higher.

The sound of the water running was loud and engulfed Nick's senses. Even so, it was not loud enough to drown out the sound of the blood rushing through his veins.

Greg held out his hand for Nick to join him. Pushing the older man under the spray, Greg leaned into the Texan and began stoking him while he played with Nick's nipples. The pinching and rubbing of Greg's thumb over his erect nipples was another sensation he never experienced before. This area had never been such an erogenous area for Nick; that is, until Greg. Nick was in heaven. Just the thought of what was about to happen had him moaning and gripping onto Greg's shoulders with such strength, he knew there would be bruising.

How the younger man made their 'supplies' always magically appear, Nick would never know, nor did he care. All he knew was that he found himself being turned around to face the tile wall, while Greg coated his fingers and rolled a condom on. Greg roughly inserted his coated fingers into Nick's entrance, searching for his sweet spot.

The feel of cool tile against the palms of his hands was in such contrast to the warmth of the body behind him. Greg's fingers felt like fire inside of him. Nick wondered if it was the burning of being stretched or the spike in Greg's temperature that caused the sensation. When his lover bit down on his shoulder, Nick could feel the same burning pain and decided it was the latter. He also decided that it was a pain he liked.

"Just fuck me, Greg. I'm already stretched." Nick didn't want to wait any longer. He had dreamed about this since the first night he and Greg were together. He pushed his ass out and up against Greg's hard cock showing the younger man just what he wanted. The feeling of Greg's cock, nestled in the cleft of his ass was another new feeling for Nick. He momentarily wondered if Greg was experiencing all the same thrilling sensations he was with their new position.

"Easy, Cowboy," Greg whispered in his ear and he lined himself up with Nick's overexcited body. The younger man easily slid into his waiting lover's body in one fluid motion. Greg sucked on Nick's neck, biting gently on the skin, allowing the Texan time to adjust. The larger man may have already prepared himself, but Greg was still bigger than his dildo.

"Move, Greg. Take me." Nick couldn't believe what he was saying or how much he wanted this. He was standing in his shower, in Greg's dirty leather skirt, begging to be fucked. He thought he was going to explode again just thinking about it.

Greg grabbed Nick's hips and pressed his weight into him, whispering in his lover's ear. "Hold on, Cowboy…you're going on the ride of your life." They were the last words Nick heard before their voices were replaced with loud grunts. That, and the slapping of skin was all that could be heard.

Greg had his face buried in the crook of Nick's neck. The younger man continued grunting, occasionally throwing in some swear words that Nick didn't quite understand. Greg held Nick's hips so tightly he knew there would be evidence of his lover's strength tomorrow.

Nick's ass was taking a pounding, and Greg made sure to hit his prostate every time. Greg was breathing heavy in Nick ear with every thrust. "Just like…that, baby…Is this…how you…imagined it?"

And, it wasn't how he imagined it. It was so much more. The feeling of the dildo was nothing compared to the feeling of Greg's cock; filling him not only physically, but, emotionally. This is the feeling he has been searching for since he made his impulse purchase.

Nick was losing the battle of staying upright. If Greg didn't have such a tight hold on him, he knew he would have hit the shower floor long ago. Nick was breathing so hard and fast, he thought he might actually hyperventilate. The dizzying feeling only added to the extraordinary sensory overload his body was experiencing.

"Oh, God. I'm gonna cum, Greg." Perfect. Just like in his fantasies, Greg was giving it his all. It was all too much for both of them. Nick could feel his balls tightening, and white heat began to spread at the base of his spine. Greg must have sensed his impending orgasm and reached around, roughly stroking Nick's cock in time with his thrust.

"Lose it…forme, baby…I wanna…hear you…scream my name…when you cum," Greg whispered in his ear. The dual stimulation was more than Nick could bare. With one last stroke, he shot his load all over the tile wall and Greg's hand. "Greg…ooohhh…Greg!" Nick knew the younger man was right behind him as he pushed himself deep into Nick one last time and…was silent.

They both fell to the shower floor as they came down from their orgasms.

"Fuck, Nick…I love you," Greg breathed into Nick ear as he tried to regain his breath. "You're not still upset…that I walked in on you?"

"No…I love you, too." And, he wasn't. Somehow, the fact that Greg caught him in the middle of pleasuring his body made the experience much more erotic.

Later in bed, the two men laid with their legs intertwined and with Greg's head resting on his lover's chest.

"Nick, please tell me you're gonna take that skirt to the cleaner's now. Or, at least throw it out?" Greg was mindlessly playing with Nick's chest as he spoke.

"I already took care of it," Nick said as he reached his arm over the side of the bed and pushed the skirt under his bedside table and out of sight. "I tossed it out."

Greg just smirked into his chest. "I'm sure you did. Night, Nick."

"Goodnight, Greg."

~ The End

**A/A/N:** This really is the last part to this story. *puts foot down* ;-)


End file.
